


You and I might not be the best thing

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, I mean it fits canon, Season 2 AU, This is just answering the question of how Adam and Kono met since the show hasn't told us, Well kind of AU-ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tries to stay away from him. She really, really does. Yet, she still finds herself drawn to him like a stupid moth to a stupid flame and she knows she's going to get burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I might not be the best thing

She's done undercover work before when she was with Five-0. This time is different, though. She doesn't have Five-0 backing her up and she has a feeling that this operation would be a very, very, long one.

She starts by purposefully patroning shady, underground bars. Even though Fryer was running a hell of a smear campaign against her that would embitter a saint, she knows that it would take a little more convincing before Delano would even consider inviting her into his little operation. She's sure that word of Kono Kalakaua of the famous (or infamous, depending on one's viewpoint) Hawaii Five-0 frequenting the same bars as known criminals would be extra sure to catch his attention.

Kono orders a whiskey on the rocks that she doesn't intend to drink when  _he_ sidles up next to her. She glances at him briefly, taking in his tall stature. At first glance, he seems pretty harmless, but the best criminals usually do.

"I must say that it's surprising to see one of the members of the famous Hawaii Five-0 here," he comments casually.

"Ex," she corrects, not bothering to look at him. "If you've even glanced at the news this week, you'd know that I'm ex Five-0."

"I've actually just returned from the mainland for my father's trial and I'm slowly getting back into the loop." Pause. "Your team is actually the one who put him away."

 _So it looks like revenge is his gig tonight,_ Kono thinks as her body tenses up in preparation for a fight. It's not the first time she's had to defend herself during one of these bar-hopping stints and she knows it won't be the last.

"No offense, but you're going to have to be more specific. I've helped put away  _a lot_ of people," she replies, turning to look at him.

When she does look at him,  _really_ looks at him and reads his body language, she's surprised to find just how… _uncomfortable_ he seems. The subtle shift of his bodyweight and the steady tap of his fingers on the bar along with his stiff posture betray his otherwise cool and calm façade.

"Hiro Noshimuri," he says finally as if he's giving her a confession in an interrogation room. "My father is Hiro Noshimuri."

_Huh. I had no clue Hiro Noshimuri has a son._

"So what brings  _you_ here?" he asks. "This doesn't exactly seem like the type of place for you."

"You don't exactly know me," Kono points out dryly. "Besides, given your…colorful family background, you have to know that's not exactly the best or brightest question to be asking in a place like this."

She assumes that he took offense to that because the soft smile fades from his face and he looks down at his still-tapping fingers before clearing his throat slightly.

He opens his mouth to say something in reply, but is interrupted by a large hand clamping down on her shoulder, followed by an invitation (well, more like a demand) from one of Delano's lackeys to sit down and talk.

 _Looks like Delano is_ finally  _taking the bait,_ she thinks in faint relief.  _It's about damn time._

"I never did catch your name, by the way," Kono comments as she picks her glass of whiskey up off the bar.

"Adam," he replies.

"I'm Kono."

She doesn't bother with any niceties like "See you around" or "Nice to meet you" because he's Yakuza  _and_ Hiro Noshimuri's son and that's not a can of worms she even wants to  _think_ about opening. Instead, she just follows Delano's minion to a secluded table.

She briefly meets Adam's eyes once from across the room when she's speaking with Delano's lackeys. She then makes a point to avoid looking at him for the rest of the night.

Definitely not a can of worms she wants to open.


End file.
